


Jack Crawford, Escort

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this kinkmeme: </p><p>Franklyn buys someone for the night. It is extremely awkward with Franklyn either taking too long to come or unable to get hard and the hooker just thinking that they should've bargained way harder.</p><p>Extra points if the hooker is Bedelia or Jack. Bonus points if Franklyn cries "Spank me! Spank me!"</p><p>This is pretty unsexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Crawford, Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's an AU where Franklyn didn't get killed. He either left or wasn't there during the confrontation between Tobias & Hannibal. Oh, yeah, this is not sexy at all.

My life has come to this, thought Jack as he followed the man into his mansion. He had once been part of the FBI and now he was an escort, hired ostensibly for companionship but implicitly for other things. He had been fired from the FBI once the debacle regarding Will Graham had gotten out, and nobody wanted to hire him as a consultant.

The person he had been sent to was Franklyn Froideveaux, a big ball of nervous sweatiness and self-doubt. The price that had been negotiated was one thousand for the night. A nice chunk of money but it didn’t make things that much easier for him.

At least the mansion was clean and well-decorated. Franklyn must’ve spent quite a bit of money on an interior decorator, Jack thought.

“Would you like a glass of wine or maybe something with a bit more of kick?” said Franklyn, looking eager to please.

Jack shook his head. On one hand, he would probably enjoy having a bit more liquid fortitude to get through this and anything Franklyn had would probably be top quality. On the other hand, he didn’t want to get drunk while on the job and say or do something he’d regret. “I pass but you can have a glass.”

Franklyn poured himself a glass of red wine, filled it up almost to the rim and slurped it down. Once he was done, he said, “Would you like some music?”

“Perhaps something relaxing.”

Franklyn fiddled with his stereo and “The Girl from Ipanema” as sung by Frank Sinatra began playing in the background. Franklyn began dancing by himself.

This isn’t completely horrible, Jack thought.

***  
It was an opinion that he altered after they trekked to Franklyn’s bedroom upstairs. The bedroom itself was fairly innocuous with a queen bed with an ivory colored bedspread. The dresser was made of cherry wood and the walk-in closet was full of expensive and tasteful suits. The lamp on the dresser stood out in that it was a Tiffany lamp with a colorful glass shade shining a delightful combination of green and blue.

The opinion started to change when Franklyn stammered, “Oh, um, shall we get it on?”

“If you would like . . . What would you like done?”

Franklyn took off his jacket, his vest, his shirt, his pants and then his white boxer briefs, leaving him naked, his naughty bits freely swinging to and fro. “Um, tada!”

Good grief, thought Jack.

“I need someone to boss me around but I’m only into a little bit of pain, not a lot. Also, I want to know if it’s OK to call you ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir?’ Also . . .”

“Please call me ‘Sir,’” said Jack. He was not into daddy kink. He wondered if he should take off his clothes even though he had not been expressly asked to do so. Some people liked being bossed by someone in a suit.

Franklyn dragged out a large bag from underneath his bed and pulled it out into view. He reached in and pulled out a paddle that was transparent with holes with a black handle. “I want you to tell me what a bad, bad boy I am and spank me!”

Jack took the paddle from him and hefted it in his hand. It was light but lightly tapping the palm of his hand with the flat, he could tell it was hard and would hurt if swung with any degree of strength. “You must tell me if I should stop or use a different amount of strength. What is your safe word?”

“How about red?”

“That’ll do.” Jack gave a little cough before he said, “Franklyn, you have been a naughty, naughty boy. And like all naughty boys, they must be punished. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Better. You need to bend over and accept it with protest. Do you follow?”

“Yes, sir.” Franklyn braced himself against the bed, his hands on the mattress and his butt in the air.

The first blow landed on Franklyn’s left butt cheek. Franklyn let out an almighty loud shriek that startled Jack.

“Should I stop?”

“No, sir. I usually am that loud.”

“You should be quieter, the neighbors will think I’m murdering you! Now try to be quieter!” said Jack before he landed two more thwacks on the other buttock.

Franklyn managed to stifle his yelps with pillows as Jack landed at least half a dozen more smacks on his bum. “Red.”

Jack stopped.

“Ok, stop, it’s just not doing it for me,” sighed Franklyn as he turned around, his penis obviously flaccid and not the least bit hard. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“It sounds terrible but it never ever fails. It’s embarrassing, though.”

“What is it?” Jack’s mind went through the many terrible things that it could be.

“I need you to pretend to be my psychiatrist.”

“Psychiatrist?” Jack stared at him. 

“Yes, I even have a little script for you to follow.”

Role playing, thought Jack. “Sure.”

“Let’s go downstairs.”

***  
Once in Franklyn’s living room, Jack sat in one chair while Franklyn sat in the other. “Doctor . . .”

“Let’s go with Doctor Smith.”

“Doctor Smith . . . Nobody understands me like you do . . .” Franklyn dabbed his eyes and blew his nose, using tissue from the tissue box on the arm of his chair. “Please say that you will never refer to me to another doctor as long as I live.”

“Oh, Franklyn, you will always be my patient.“ Jack had to remind himself not to pinch the bridge of his nose. Think of the money, think of the money, he thought as he realized that in the middle of the script, he would have to declare that he would medically prescribe Franklyn a blow job and that he would suck all his problems away.

The End


End file.
